Plaagbozz's Horde
Overview The mad sky pirate Plaagbozz has set his eye on Cognitus University and the trove of magical gubbinses inside, particulary the Ring of Vengeful Wishes. Stage 1 - An Accidental Warning On a stormy night, a small scout size airship crashes onto the main quad of the University. Out pours a squad of goblins and and bugbears trying to scramble their way out through the town to report on their findings. Should the players slay all of them, Plaagbozz's invasion will be delayed, and the initial probing attack will be far less prepared for the magical power found within the University. However, should ANY escape, the initial probing attack will be far stronger. Encounter: * 1x Lizardfolk Shaman * 1x Bugbear Chief * 2x Berzerkers (Orc) Starting round 1, and every round there after, at initiative step 1, d4 goblins spring from the wreckage and try to move to escape by any means necessary. Stage 1a - Interrogation of the Dead: the party has questioned the Orc-ish Chief with the help of Abigail and Speak with the Dead. Ardeth (Kirdeth) wrote down what she heard phonetically, but it wasn't perfect: # Weak dwarf, I can't understand you. (Wheat dwarf, high cat understand jewel) # Plaagbozz is coming, he will avenge us. (Plaagbozz if coming, bee while avenge cuss) # We will run over your walls, the horde flies. (We while bun over pour balls, the horde cries) Stage 1b - Gathring Intel: in the Roughneck Quarter stands a bar, The Marked Dahlia Pub, a tavern renowned for it's rowdy dwarf clientele. Here they might find more information on the history and tactics of Plaagbozz, but at what cost? Stage 2 - Probing the Defenses To prepare his onslaught, Plaagbozz sends a single attack ship, to see how the defences of the University fair and what his tactics should be. Encounter: * Hobgoblin Warlord * 1x Acolyte * 2x Berzerkers (Orc) * 1x Mage * 4x Hobgoblins * Goblin Minions as needed If the party does not down the ship, the mage will stay on the ship raining destruction as possible. Bri, using the power of Call Lighting, successfully downs the ship, and after a close fight, witness the rest of the fleet descending from the storm. Stage 2a - Problem Solving Possible solutions to fleet: # Emilia's robots, find a way to get them on the fleet. # Board the flagship and slay Plaagbozz. # Super weapon? The party decided to go for Emilia's exploding automatons, making their way through the sewers to get outside the school walls. In the course of this the party raided the Confiscated Item Vault, accidentally triggering two cursed items, which they had Shayla fix, and Nat absconded with the Ring of Vengeful Wishes. Stage 2b - The City Guard The city guard is currently readying the city's defenses for the coming Horde. Captain Silus Haftfoot (an obese halfling) is insisting they prepare for defenses ONLY, and only take an active role if the horde begins to attack targets other than the school. Gareth and Gwenevieve Clearwater, wood elf siblings, decide to help the Circle Guard, regardless of their orders, in hopes to do right. Stage 3 - A Shift of Focus It will take some time, but late in the process of the party securing the automatons Plaagbozz's shamans will divine that the Ring has left the school, and turn to hunt down Nat. Plaagbozz's ship landed outside the City Guard barracks, unloading a slew of Goblins and Plaagbozz himself. Nat used the Ring of Vengeful Wishes, slaying him in one go and dooming herself to someone else with the Ring crossing her path in the future.